dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Whisper Devil (3.5e Monster)
The air was still that night, not a single sound slipping out through the opressive shadows, and I was walking down the hall to my chambers when I saw it, a towering figure standing there in the darkness, it's breath forming a fine mist before it. Before I had time to run or scream or anything, it was upon me, its hand over my mouth, and it whispered into my ear in a voice that sounded unreal, "Tell your king that the devils are coming," and then it wasn't there anymore, as though it had vanished into the shadows that engulfed us both. Whisper devils, being the harbingers of the infernal armies, are usually not even required to fight. Instead they must go ahead of the main army and herald the coming war, so that the enemy might have a sporting chance. Whisper devils stand anywhere from 6'5" to 9'5" tall and weigh anywhere from 200 lbs to 350 lbs. They have yellow, glowing eyes and grey skin that can be easily mistaken for a suit of armor. Whisper devils enjoy riddles and battles of wit more than anything, and can usually be deterred from their path by a clever comment of some kind. Combat While whisper devils do not usually involve themselves in battle, they tend to be clever fighters who can easily distract a foe before they strike. Electing to fool around with the enemies mind while deftly dodging blows. A whisper devil will only use the spell shout in the most dire situations, in which the devil may actually die. All in all, a whisper devil can be a vexing opponent who can whittle down even the strongest of warriors. A whisper devil’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned and lawful-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. (Su): The damage a whisper devil deals with its scimitar causes a persistent wound. An injured creature loses 2 additional hit points each round. The wound does not heal naturally and resists healing spells. The continuing hit point loss can be stopped by a DC 17 Heal check, a cure spell, or a heal spell. However, a character attempting to cast a cure spell or a heal spell on a creature damaged by a whisper devil’s scimitar must succeed on a DC 17 caster level check, or the spell has no effect on the injured character. A successful Heal check automatically stops the continuing hit point loss as well as restoring hit points. The infernal wound is a supernatural ability of the whisper devil, not of the weapon. The check DC is Constitution-based. (Su): Whisper devils can see perfectly in darkness of any kind, even that created by a deeper darkness spell. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—''greater teleport'' (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), ghost sound, message, comprehend languages, ventriloquism; 1/day—''sending, ''shout. Caster level 14th. (Sp): Once per day a whisper devil can attempt to summon 2d10 lemures with a 50% chance of success, or another whisper devil with a 30% chance of success. This ability is the equivalent of a 3rd-level spell (Su): Whisper devils can speak with any creature that has a language, as though using a tongues spell (caster level 14th). This ability is always active. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Lawful-Aligned Plane Category:Evil-Aligned Plane category:Lawful Alignment Category:Fiend